1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input/output apparatus for outputting inputted image data, a control method of the image input/output apparatus, an image input/output system and a storage medium thereof.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known an image input/output system in which plural image input/output apparatuses are connected through a communication medium such as a network or the like. In this kind of the image input/output system, cascade copy for outputting image data inputted to the one image input/output apparatus among the plural image input/output apparatuses in parallel to the other image input/output apparatuses on the communication medium can be performed.
In this kind of an image processing system, the image input/output apparatuses having the same function and being attended with the same setting are connected each other through the communication medium. According to this structure, the cascade copy is performed to increase processing efficiency in processing the image data.
There also has been known an image input/output apparatus having a function called an APS (Auto Paper Select) mode. In the APS mode, an original size detection sensor provided on an automatic feeder, a scanner unit or the like detects original size, and image size is determined by the original size and a copying magnification. Then, an optimum sheet feed cassette corresponding to the determined image size can be automatically selected among plural sheet feed cassettes. It should be noted that the term “sheet” and the term “paper” are synonymous with each other through the present application.
In the above image processing system, in case of performing the cascade copy among the image input/output apparatuses having the same function and being attended with the same setting, the same output result can be obtained at each of the image input/output apparatuses, even if the APS function is used.
However, in recent years, according to the preparation of network environment, there has been proposed an image formation system in which plural image input/output apparatuses having different functions are connected. In this image formation system, in case of performing the cascade copy using such the image input/output apparatuses having the different functions and being attended with different setting contents, there occurs problems that selection processing of the image input/output apparatus and a setting operation of an output condition become complex.
For example, the image input/output apparatus has the APS function while it can manually set sheet size not to be aimed at an APS operation. Therefore, there occurs a case that settings of different output conditions are set among the image input/output apparatuses. In such the case, the same image output result can not be obtained among each of the image input/output apparatuses. According to this fact, since a user has to previously check detailed output information in order to obtain the same image output result, there occurred a problem that operability was deteriorated.